Better As A Memory
by Erin.Anne
Summary: In the time before Breaking Dawn, but after Eclipse, this is just a simple fan-fic of something that happens to Bella that changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

**_Disclaimer ;; I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight. It is property of the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. Title, (c) Kenny Chesney, Better As A Memory_**

**_Post Eclipse_**

**_BPOV_**

There was an audible _bang_ as the door closed, that was unusual. Usually, living in a house full of vampires, you would know immediately they were home because someone would call out, but there was no call, and this was what had me concerned.

"Edward? Alice?" There was no response.

"Emmett?" Still no answer. Setting my well-used copy of Wuthering Heights down on the sofa beside me, I moved to the bedroom door.

"Edward?" I called again. It would be strange if they were back, they were supposed to be hunting. With one last look at Edward and I's bedroom, I made my way down the stairs.

"I told you these people were loaded, look at all this, and they're so predictable."

I froze, someone was actually stupid enough to break into the Cullen house.

"Come on, Boss, lets just search the place and get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

I reached for the tiny cell phone in my pocket and dialed Charlie's number.

"Dad, come to Edward's house, _now_, and bring your gun." I hissed into the phone, clicking it shut, I ran to Carlisle's study, shutting the thick door behind me.

My heart was racing, maybe Alice would see something and they would race home. But I didn't hear a scream that would show they were home.

The first sound of footsteps reached my ears, they were coming upstairs! Information flashed through my mind, there were four rooms before the study, and at least two men, maybe Charlie or the Cullen's would get here before they reached the study. But my hope was dimming with every footstep that I heard. And then I heard it, the distant wail of the cruiser. Charlie!

"Hey Boss, I think a cop's coming…" One of the men called. My breath caught in my throat, what would their reaction be? The siren was very close by now, and then I could hear him at the door.

"Bells?!" I cringed, that would guarantee that they would know someone was home.

And then I heard gunfire. After that, everything happened in a blur, the sounds of footsteps, the door, then the cruiser speeding away. Charlie would have come to check on me before leaving…

"Bella?!" That was the last thing I heard before I collapsed.

A/N Ok, so this is my very first fan-fic, so please don't flame me. I know that it's not as long as some stories on here, but, once again, it's my first. I left a little foreshadowing in there, and also ended on a cliff. Comment, and I swear there shall be more soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer ;; Once again, I only wish and dream that I owned Twilight, but that privilege lays in the hands of Stephenie Meyer.

"Bella?!"

"Edward, give her space."

"Her father is _**dead**_ in our living room, Carlisle, I'm not going to just _**leave**_ my fiancé!"

My world was spinning, Charlie wasn't dead, he couldn't be. My eyes opened, for a moment, my mind didn't register who the people above me were. I saw them for _what_ they were, two angry vampires. My natural instincts kicked in and I screamed.

"Bella!" My beautiful angel, worry streaked across his face.

"Edward, leave, **NOW**" I'd never seen Carlisle order Edward away. Then again, normally I didn't let him leave. But when he looked down at me, I simply turned my head and let the tears begin to roll down my face.

"Bella, I'm going to move you." Carlisle told me softly before picking me up in his stone arms.

I don't know when I lost consciousness, nor do I remember waking up in Edward's room. But what I do remember was hearing Edward yelling at Carlisle and Esme, and judging by the fact that the voices were muffled, I could easily guess that they were in Carlisle's office.

I scarcely remember Jasper sitting in the doorway trying to alter my emotions, but it just washed a wave of lethargy over me. But mostly, I ignored everything.

By the end of the first week, I had still not seen Edward, and hadn't moved from my bed. But the first morning of the second week, Edward showed his face.

"Bella?" His voice came through the darkness, through the door, and through all my barriers.

"Bella, do you mind if I come in?" I felt sorry for him, he had to watch me like this, but I couldn't speak. So he came in anyway.

"How are you doing, love?" He slid onto the bed beside me, pulling me against him.

"It's all my fault." I stuttered, the tears no longer falling. Edward kissed the top of my head and brushed the hair away from my face.

"Don't say that, Bella, it wasn't." He attempted to soothe me, to no avail.

"But _**I **_called him, _**I **_told him to come out here." My voice, though weak, had an edge to it. Edward looked down at me, his gaze sorrowful.

"Bella, I've heard his thoughts, he always knew this was a danger, but that never stopped him."

I gazed up into Edward's eyes, they were the, very missed, golden colour that I hadn't seen in so long.

"Did Alice see this?" For a moment, I thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he nodded.

"She saw Charlie getting shot on a call. But she never saw when." His voice was soft and grave.

I nodded slowly and looked down at his hands.

"Why did you come back?"

"I could hear Charlie's thoughts from where we were hunting…" He closed his eyes for a moment, resting his head on the wall behind him. "He said, and I quote, 'Edward will take care of her.'"

I looked up at him, the worry and pain in his eyes was obvious. Leaning up, I kissed him gently on the chin.

"You will." I whispered, resting my head on his chest.

"Edward, they're here. Oh! Bella! You're awake!" Alice stood in the doorway, her short hair ragged around her eyes. A slight nod from Edward made my gaze snap up.

"Who's here?" I questioned, my brown eyes burning into Edward. He refused to answer with a shake of his head.

"Alice?" My gaze turned to my friend. She shook her head. Pulling away from Edward, turning to glare at him.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, tell me who is downstairs." My voice was strong for that moment. Edward looked to Alice for only a moment and then back down at me.

"The police…We haven't allowed them in here all week." His voice was soft as he told me.

"I'm coming with you. I need to be there."

He didn't say anything at first, just looked to Alice, but she only turned and walked out of the room.

"Get dressed, I'll wait for you here." He sighed and released me from his arms. I nodded and scrambled away to get dressed, nervous beyond belief. This would mean that Charlie was actually dead, it wasn't all a terrible nightmare that didn't seem to end.

**A/N ;; 'ello everyone, Erin here. I just wanted to thank the people who gave me reviews! Thanks, you really brightened up my day...especially when my friends at school read it and dumped fruit coctail on my head...-glares at friends- And even though it is still in the starting blocks, I would definantly like to thank my friend, the very one who dumped fruit stuff on my head, for pointing out my wonderful mistakes mainly in the first person/third person switches that I had for a while. :) Enjoy reading, and please comment away, I should have the next chapter(s) up by tommorow evening. **

3 Erin Anne


End file.
